


Satin and Lace

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Lace Panties, M/M, One Shot, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has a secret kink, Robert finds out about it and he is more than willing to explore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Lace

When Aaron had clicked on the picture he wasn't expecting what he found. The man in the thumbnail was good looking and Aaron was just looking for relief. He opened the file and started stroking himself; preparing himself to see a picture of a man fisting his own cock or taking one deep into him, maybe a toy or even pushing himself into another man. He wasn't expecting to see him posing in a pair of light blue satin panties; Aaron was about to shut the picture and find something else when he noticed the way they sat on his hips; the way they stretched over his hard cock. He clicked through to the next picture; his own cock aching for attention. The next picture was of the man turned slightly to show off how the panties fitted his damn near perfect arse. Aaron swallowed; cheeks burning at the fact he was finding himself so aroused by something like this. It wasn't even the underwear itself; nor was he ever into men in women's clothing but there was something about the way the satin pressed so close to this man that was driving him wild. He gripped himself again and started stroking; clicking through to the next photo and biting his lip to repress a moan at the sight of those panties pushed aside as the man plunged three fingers into himself. He dropped his head back and stroked faster; imagining the feel of the material under his fingers. He pictured pushing the man's hand away and pressing his cock into him instead, imagined how the material would drag along his shaft as he pumped in and out of him. He threw his other arm over his face; biting down on his own flesh to keep the groan inside as his orgasm hit and he shot his load over his fist. He stayed there for a while; catching his breath and quickly deleting his internet history before locking the images away in his mind and getting himself straightened up.

He didn't think about it again. Even when he was alone and was chasing an orgasm that was taking too long to catch he never indulged in that fantasy; until Robert that is. It came up again when Robert ran out of clean laundry. He grabbed a pair of briefs from the drawer and pulled them on. Aaron stared at the way they hugged his curves; the way his arse looked so good encased in the tight black material,  
"Wanna take a picture?"  
Aaron snapped back into the room,  
"Eh?"  
Robert grinned and grabbed his jeans,  
"You're staring awfully hard."  
Aaron rubbed his nose,  
"No no I just...never seen them before."  
Robert looked down at himself,  
"Mm yeah for a reason. I hate them. Last resort. It's this or commando."  
"Coulda borrowed some of mine."  
Robert pulled his jeans up,  
"What your...own brand, cheap material-"  
"Oh my god you're so pretentious."  
Robert laughed,  
"Calm down. Not like I'm going out in...Lace panties or something."  
He looked at Aaron expecting him to be laughing and frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron was wide eyed and Robert stepped closer,  
"Aaron....are you wearing lace panties?"  
Aaron scoffed and stood up; moving quickly toward the door only to be stopped by Robert,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron huffed a breath,  
"Move."  
Robert arched his eyebrows,  
"Come on what is it?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No-nothing."  
Robert walked them both back a few steps and pressed Aaron against the wall; kissing his neck then ruining his lips up to his earlobe,  
"You're hiding something from me."  
Aaron swallowed thickly,  
"Don't know what you mean..."  
Robert chuckled in his ear; a sound that went straight to Aaron's cock.  
"Sure you don't."  
He kissed the man's jaw as his hands grabbed Aaron's and brought them to his arse,  
"You're not thinking about me in panties then? Not thinking about how I'd look?"  
He trailed his lips back across Aaron's jaw and down to his neck; smiling against his skin as Aaron squeezed his arse, pulling their bodies flush together. Robert lifted his head and looked at Aaron,  
"You are...aren't you?"  
Aaron leant in slightly and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert smirked and moved so their lips almost touched before pulling away,  
"Hold that thought. I have work."  
He looked around and grinned at the slightly shocked Aaron still against the wall; tugging his shirt on he kissed him quickly before heading out, a plan already forming in his mind.

Three days and one very long conversation later and Aaron was standing at the bar with a pint. Robert was running late and Aaron just wanted to go home. He sighed when his phone went off and clicked the message open,

R- Come home. Now.  
A- Where are you?  
R- Seriously?  
A- Sorry. Why?  
R- I have a surprise. Come home.  
A-why can't you come here?  
R- COME. HOME.  
A- FINE.  
R- Xx

He sighed again and drained his glass; saying goodbye to his mum quickly and heading out toward Robert's.

"Rob?"  
"Upstairs!"  
Aaron pulled his jacket off and hung it up, he was tempted to hang back a moment; grab another beer and make Robert wait the way he did but his curiosity was getting the better of him and he kicked his shoes off before heading up the stairs. He walked into Robert's bedroom and froze; nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Robert on his knees at the edge of the bed. He had one hand in his hair and the other on his chest. His wicked grin couldn't distract Aaron from the red satin and lace panties he had on.  
"This..."  
"Are these okay?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"They the right colour or...?"  
"You...you look uh..."  
Robert climbed from the bed and walked over to him,  
"You know...they're actually strangely comfortable. Don't they look...good?"  
He turned around slightly to show Aaron his arse,  
"Y-yeah, yeah they uh...”  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Where did you get....where did you...?"  
Robert grinned,  
"What's the matter Aaron? You seem a bit...flustered."  
He moved closer; taking Aaron's hand in his and bringing it to his hip. Aaron stroked the material with his thumb,  
"It's very....um...."  
Robert smirked and ran his hands up Aaron's arms,  
"Very...?"  
Aaron met his eye and swallowed,  
"Why did you do this?"  
Robert grinned and started unzipping Aaron's hoodie,  
"Because I saw the look in your eye when I asked you about it...because I know that you have some filthy ideas and I...want...to explore them."  
He met his eye and leant in slightly,  
"Don't you?"  
Aaron's tongue flicked out and wet his lips,  
"God yes."  
Robert smirked,  
"Good boy."  
Aaron's hand was suddenly on the back of his neck and he was kissing him. His free hand sliding into those silk panties and grabbing his arse as he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting him. Robert's hands cupped Aaron's head and he pulled away just enough to breathe the words out,  
"Tell me. Tell me what you want."  
Aaron gulped down air and kissed him again,  
"On your knees. Put that mouth to good use."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again; pushing him back against the wall and dropping to his knees before quickly working his jeans open and pulling them down. He yanked Aaron's boxers down and freed his already half hard cock. He looked up and smiled at him before licking his lips and taking Aaron in his mouth.  
"Fuck...yeah just like that...yes."  
He held Aaron's hips as he worked him to hardness, making a show of taking him as deep as he could before sliding to just the tip and glancing up to look at Aaron's face,  
"Fuck you look so good in those. Wanna wreck you in those. Make you beg me, Christ almighty I wanna fuck you."  
Robert pulled off him with an obscene popping sound and grinned,  
"Do what you want:"  
Aaron released his grip on his hair and looked down at him,  
"Bathroom."  
"Bathroom?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I wanna make you watch."  
Robert's cock twitched at the words and he scrambled to his feet,  
"Fuck me."  
Aaron kicked his jeans away and pushed him toward the bathroom; waiting until they were inside to push him over the sink and kick his legs apart. He stared down at Robert's bare back; his eyes trailing down to his lace covered arse. He swallowed again; lust pulsing through his veins as he reached forward and ran his hand over the man's firm behind before lifting his hand and bringing it down with a sharp spank,  
"Agh...fuck."  
Aaron bit his lip and brought his hand down again,  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron ran his fingers over the waistband before grabbing the panties and pulling them aside so he could dip his fingers in Robert's crack. He pulled them out when he felt the slick over his skin,  
"What...?"  
Robert looked over his shoulder,  
"Might have had some fun before you got home."  
Aaron met his eye and shifted on his feet,  
"Gonna pay for that."  
Robert but his lip and stuck his arse back,  
"Promise?"  
He groaned as another smack came down on his cheek,  
"Fuck..."  
Aaron used one hand to pull the panties aside as his fingers found their way back to Robert's hole; pushing one in easily,  
"Goddamn it Rob."  
Robert dropped his head and pushed back as Aaron pushed two fingers into him,  
"What did you use?"  
Robert gripped the counter and moaned as Aaron pumped his fingers in and out of him.  
"Answer me."  
Robert gasped,  
"Fingers."  
Aaron curled his at the word and frowned,  
"You sure about that?"  
He pressed closer and pushed his fingers further in; his breath catching as he rocked his hips against Robert, the friction feeling too good against his rock hard cock. He let go of the panties and tangled his hand in Robert's hair instead,  
"F-feels like you've been using...fuck...more than that."  
He was getting desperate; rutting against Robert desperately while pumping his fingers in and out of him,  
"Aaron...Aaron please."  
He groaned and pulled his fingers free, yanking the panties to the side and pushing his cock into him before pulling him back to start pounding into him. He moved Robert upright; gripping his hair and biting down on the man's neck as he fucked into him.  
Robert let out a whimper as he tried to get his hand into the panties to soothe his throbbing cock,  
"Fuck Aaron..."  
Aaron let go of his hair and batted his hand away; pushing him down again and gripping his hips as he picked up his pace. He lifted his shirt and held it in his mouth so he could watch himself as he pumped in and out of Robert,  
"Fuck...Aaron...please."  
Aaron spat the shirt from his lips and grunted,  
"Please is it?"  
Robert groaned and tried to stand straight only to be slammed back down,  
"Fuck...fuck you look so good in these...."  
Robert groaned again; intense pleasure running through him as he tried desperately to get to his cock. Aaron's pace was brutal; his cock hitting Robert's prostate with every thrust and the tight panties rubbing over the puffy skin of his abused hole.  
"I'm gonna make you wear them. Gonna shoot my l-load all over them and make you fucking wear them."  
Robert's eyes rolled back; his legs shaking with the frustration of not getting any relief from his aching cock.  
"Yes...god...yes."  
Aaron bit down on his lip and changed his position slightly before continuing his pounding. Robert groaned; the only sound he was able to make he was so turned on. Aaron felt the heat pool in his stomach and he thrust a few more times before pulling out and spinning Robert round to face him; his balls tightening at the sight of Robert's face; sweat dripping down his skin, his lips red from being sucked and chewed,  
"Fuck."  
He pushed a hand against Robert's chest with one hand as the other gripped his cock; stroking it a few times before lurching forward to catch Robert's lips in a messy kiss as his cock pulsed and sent rope after rope of hot come over the front of the red panties. He shuddered slightly and smiled against Robert's lips,  
"Fuck...."  
"Aaron please...please."  
"Shh don't worry."  
He stepped back and dropped to his knees; pulling the panties down to expose his thick cock straining toward his stomach,  
"Oh man...you're really desperate aren't you?"  
He put his hands on Robert's hips and looked up at him,  
"Maybe I should leave you...punish you for starting without me."  
Robert moved to grab his cock and Aaron batted his hands away,  
"Aaron come on."  
Aaron smirked at him and leant in; taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. The noise that came out of Robert's mouth was almost enough to make Aaron hard again. He moved back and stroked him with one hand as the other picked up the soiled panties,  
"Maybe...I mean...they made me cum..."  
He opened them up and looked up at Robert who was moaning into the crook of his arm,  
"Maybe they'll work on you too."  
Robert looked at him and Aaron winked before wrapping the panties around his cock and stroking him.  
"Oh fuck....oh fuck-Aaron!"  
His legs shook as Aaron stroked him faster,  
"Come on. Talk to me. Usually so full of it."  
"Aaron fuck...fuck don't stop."  
Aaron grinned and leant up to start kissing and biting Robert's stomach and chest, changing the angle of his hand to bite and suck the man's nipples as he stroked him,  
"Oh god I'm gonna-"  
Aaron immediately moved; rubbing him as he held the panties open to catch every last drop of Robert's orgasm. The man groaned as his legs started to give way and he stopped himself; gripping the counter tightly and gasping for breath. Aaron whistled and held the soaked underwear up,  
"You sure can hold a lot eh?"  
He grinned and stood up; pulling Robert into a hungry kiss,  
"So fucking hot."  
He pressed the panties into Robert's hand,  
"Put them on."  
Robert swallowed,  
"What?"  
Aaron pulled him close and snaked an arm around him; his fingers finding his crack and pushing straight back into him,  
"I said...put them on."  
Robert groaned and nodded,  
"Yes."  
Aaron smirked and pressed a quick kiss to his lips,  
"Good boy."  
He stepped back and watched as Robert pulled the underwear back on. His cock twitching at the stains over the material,  
"You have no idea...how goddamn hot that is."  
Robert walked over and grabbed Aaron's shirt; pulling it off and dropping it on the floor,  
"It's all for you."  
He cupped Aaron face and kissed him; pressing him against the wall and deepening it then pulling away slightly,  
"It's all for you..."  
Aaron tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him down for another kiss,  
"You shouldn't have taken my shirt off."  
"Why?"  
Aaron smirked and reached down to cup him,  
"Because we have a date."  
Robert frowned,  
"We do?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"You stood me up earlier. Remember?"  
"Yeah but I did it for good reason."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah...but you still owe me a date."  
He pushed Robert back and grabbed the shirt from the floor as he headed toward the door,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron turned and looked at him,  
"Come on."  
He winked at Robert,  
"First round's on you."  
He headed out toward the living room to pick his clothes up; leaving Robert to take a few breaths in the bathroom. He paused and looked at himself in the mirror; he smirked and winked at his reflection then followed Aaron out to find his own clothes as well.


End file.
